Origins of the Clan
by Queen Shadowclan
Summary: MY ORIGINAL THOUGHTS ON HOW THE CLANS STARTED: The original clan cats were strong and had strengths that shaped stories. Their kits were destined to be their heir but when darkness comes to consume their land the kits are left to themselves with nothing but a faint memory. Their first step on their path to destiny is: Who are they?
1. The Memories that Fade

**THIS IS NOT ERIN HUNTER'S ORIGIN OF THE CLAN- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION! :D NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

A gray cat limped along in the rain. His fur hung down heavily as it was soaked in the cold rain. Blood dripped from a gash on his right inner thigh. He bobbed his head up and down as he blinked rapidly, trying to force himself to stay awake. His breathing was rapid as he hissed from pain every step of the way.

He only got into the fight because of his mark. The mark of a thunder bolt was printed below his left eye. He had it there ever since he was born- a birth mark perhaps. He was always bullied by the other rogues calling him Thunder. Asking him if the mark made him feel special or asking him what species he was. His aggressive attitude did not help him either; his arrogance and impatient personality made him enemies of many rogues. His bones stuck out from lack of food because no one would help him find food. No food, no friends just a birthmark and a gash.

 _Who am I? Where am I from?_ The thought always pondered in his lonely little mind. He remembers the scent of his mother but he could not picture her. He has a thought, but his fur is gray so it would make no sense. _Why are you thinking about this now?_

His body shook and he stopped fighting it. He crashed on the side of a Twoleg fence... _twoleg fence?_ _when did I make my way over here?_ He thought.

A lightning bolt flashed the sky _Oh no!_ His eyes widen in fear and when he hears the loud clash of thunder he flinches, his eyes shut tight. He gave a whimper of fear like a kit. He always hated thunder and lightning, it reminded him too much of the reoccurring dream when a beautiful golden colored queen was killed. The dream felt too real, the blood, the blood pulsed out of her eyes widen in surprise. The heart ache that he felt as he watched her life leave her. The cat shook his head to rid himself of the nightmare. Lightning flashed again this time illuminating an empty gap in the fence. _Should I go inside and rest?_ The thunder answered his question for when it roared he yelped and ran inside the gate.

His paws sank deep into a yard of grass and mud. "Yuk" he spat and trudged his way through the yard. Up ahead were trash cans that were being sheltered by something attached to the twoleg roof. Taking shelter there he washed himself of the mud; spitting after every lick to rid his mouth of the awful taste.

Lightning flashed and thunder clashed again. For the sixth time the young tom flinched, shivering at the noise. He curled into a little ball mewing in fear; his leg laid out awkwardly as it was too painful to flex it.

His ears flicked when he heard commotion happening inside the Twoleg house. Lights turned on and he could hear them shouting in their language. He stiffened his body ready to run in case they came out. His eyes flicked to right leg, his fur spiked from dripping blood. If he were to run he would not get very far.

Fortunately, the Twoleg's turned away and did not examine their backyard. Giving a sigh the young cat sat back down. He knew he had to leave as soon as he woke. His stomach growled in hunger. Deep in his heart, though he would not admit it, he wish he had friends or family to help him. He longed for a friendly face, one that would hunt with him or support him when he fell. His heart clenches at the loneliness he felt. Something stirs in his mind and he looks up at the sky. Dark clouds covered the starry pelt of the night sky. Yet another reason he hated storms. He might not remember much from his past, but he remembers when he was still blind near his mother's belly. He remembered of the stories that she told of the star pelted cats.

" _If ever alone, just look towards the sky and you will always find a friend." then why are they hiding behind the clouds? Why do they never answer me?_

The memory of her voice and smell made him drowsy, as if just the memory of her brought him the comfort she would have provided if not gone. He curled up and drifted into sleep. The glimpse of his mother's face came to him, yes he could see it now his mother- if he could just focus. Thunder crackled through the dream shattering the blinding white background that blurred her face. Now he was faced with that golden she-cat that had blood staining her throat. Her eyes widen in with terror.

She is mouthing something, he narrows his eyes trying to make out her words. R-U-N, she is begging him to run!

"From what!" he shouts, his fur bristled- he had never made it this far into the dream. She lifts a golden a paw pointing behind him. He turns, lighting zigzags through the sky flashing him with white light. Turning the enemy into a dark silhouette with glowing eyes. With a smirk, the silhouette shows his white fangs. He now looks bigger, was it just his imagination or was he growing!?

"DIE KIT!"

Darkness consumed the young gray cat with the injured leg. The only sound he hears is that of the golden she-cat screaming...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: (yes it is a short beginning chapter but I hope it does well enough to interest you people :) )**

 **I am trying this story out, has been in my head for a while and I hope I can deliver it well. I know Erin Hunter(s) have done books on "Origins of the Clans" and I have not yet read it (The only Warrior Cat series I have not read) but I know she has done it differently from the path I have set out for the clan cats. I feel like they do not explain Lionclan Tigerclan Leopardclan and the other clans well enough- the clan BEFORE Thunder Shadow River and Wind! So I hope this satisfies you people :)**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. I Come with a Warning

**1.**

"Push Solya! Push!"

The golden queen laid on her side panting with her claws unsheathed. She lifted her bloodied wet leg again as she pushed the little kit out of her. Near her rear, helping the queen to give birth a broad, striped badger. Any other badger would have been killed before setting a paw step inside the nursery- especially with their Queen giving birth. But this badger was a friend to all clan cats- his name was Midnight. Like the one before, who had also been Midnight, he was taught different languages and how to read the stars.

He came the morning before the Queen started going into labor, simply saying that there was a new star in the sky. The clan cats never did get used to the badger's strange powers, but they all respected him enough not to question him.

"Augh!" grunted the queen as the pain in her body was controlling her limbs. Her whole lower part flexed as she pushed one final time. The tiny tom slid out, wet from being in the womb; his sack already torn. The blind kit lifted his head weakly giving a squeaky "mew." Solya smiled, exhaustion written all over her face.

Midnight bent his head down and licked the kit's fur the wrong way to warm him and help his breathing. Gently he nosed the kit towards his mother; grabbing the kit by the scruff would have been easier but with his badger strong jaws he would have injured the kit and he would like to make it out of the clan in one piece.

When close to the mother's belly the kit mews became louder as he smelled her sweet milk scent. She nudged he tiny son closer, guiding him towards her milk. He latched on and began to suckle purring loudly as he was warm and comfortable for the first time since the labor had begun. Solya licked the kit lovingly, her eyes shining with love. She purred and looked at the badger.

"Thank you so much Midnight. This is my first time and I would have been lost without."

"Nonsense many cats give birth without me there. You did all the work I just told you what to do to make it easier."

The she-cat laughed, "You flatter me too much." She looked down at the kit beside her, "His fur is gray, how strange." Yes, her son's gray fur looked strange next to his mother's golden fur. Like a rain cloud next to the sun.

A new scent entered the nursery and Solya looked up. Smiling she turned her body a little more to show the kit. Her love, the kit's father, stood in at the entrance of the nursery. He was silent at first but then he purred loudly; Midnight could feel the vibration of the purr: _Thats how powerful you are..._ the badger smirked at the thought, then frowned. He looked at the kit and knew that the poor kit would not have this loving life for long.

Zon made his way towards his mate. He rubbed his head against her's and looked at the kit. "Are you sure this is my son? He has gray fur." teased the giant tom. Solya flicked her tail pretending to be offended. Midnight stood up catching the attention of both joyous parents.

"Zon I must speak with you outside. I have more than one reason with visiting your clan."

Without waiting for another word the badger walked outside; walking on his hind leg as he found it more comfortable than two. The two golden cats were silent watching the badger leave the nursery.

"If he keeps walking like that we will have to change his name to Twolegs instead of Midnight." meowed Solya hoping that the joke would lift the tension. Too late it was for Zon's face was like a stone, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Solya's smiled faded and she brought her kit closer to her, wondering what Midnight had to say.

Zon noticed the fear in his Queen's face. He licked her cheek in comfort but she said nothing, just turned her head away. Their joyous moment gone with the threat of a prophecy. Zon reach down and licked his son for the first time, feeling his soft fur against his rough tongue. The kit wiggled and mewed at the pressure of the strong lick. This made the mother give a small smile. She made eye contact with her mate.

"It will be fine. Whatever he has to say we can get through it." Solya gave a nod of encouragement and watched her mate leave the den. Now alone she finally realized how tired she really was from giving birth. She got into a comfortable position and made sure her kit was safe next to her. She could hear his breathing change as was resting beside her.

"Nothing will ever happen to you my little love. I promise...I just hope your father is right." With her stomach uneasy with anxiety the queen drifted off to sleep.

 **2.**

Zon met midnight outside, the moonlight turning his golden fur silver. The badger looked at the moon with a deep frown. Zon had never seen him the wise animal like that, he always was calm and collect whatever the prophecy or danger. Him and the rest of the cats in Starclan were always calm and peaceful, keeping away from fights and battles.

Starclan was a clan of cats that could read the stars of the Heavens and listen to the messages of nature. They could cross every border without being questioned. Whenever there was a battle several of them would bring herbs and fix the warriors of the other clans. They helped with kitting, sickness, guidance, creating codes for all to honor. Starclan gained cats from the other clans; whenever a kit is born it is tested at six moons by Midnight and the elders of Starclan to see if it has the special ability to read the stars. If it did then the clan would proudly accept the kit. Of course this meant that the cats of Starclan could not mate. Their clan was a clan of the gifted, and in case the kits born did not have the power they would have to give it away for the kit would have no spot in helping the other clans. It was a harsh rule, one that Zon would not be able to follow if he were a Starclan cat, but the cats gladly give up parenthood for knowledge.

"Darkness is coming," spoke the badger, "do you remember the darkness that covered the sun?"

Midnight was referring to three moons ago when a dark disk swallowed the sun, leaving the earth in darkness. The cats in his clan panicked; mothers held on to their kits- mates were together comforting one another. His cats yelled at him to visit the cats of Starclan, but he had told them that panicking will not save them. He told them that if it was a message then Starclan would come to them. Well, now they have.

"How can I forget? I have never seen such darkness in all my moons. What does it mean?"

Midnight finally looked away from the moon, his face apologetic. Zon's anxiety grew.

"It means you all are going to die." spoke Midnight.

Zon stared dumbfounded at the answer. He did not know how to react, he just...stared-frozen at the words.

"Darkness is coming, it will swallow the life of this land. Just like the how the sun was choked out by the dark."

"Can we stop it?" Zon spoke, feeling flowing back to him. His words were firm and did not give away to the small fear that was growing inside of him; not for himself but his mate and kit.

"Yes. The darkness passed from the Sun and it shined like before, did it not?"

"How do we stop it then!?" Zon snapped growing impatient

" _We_ can not stop it...but your son can."

Once again Zon was stopped in his tracks at the answer. If he, a leader of the most powerful clan, can not stop then how could a kit, not even a moon old, stop the darkness?

"My son? But he is just a kit, he can not even raise a claw."

Midnight once again flashed an apologetic look at the leader of Lionclan.

"...he will learn to." the badger looked away, "He will learn for, that is how he will survive when he is on his."

"On his own but-"

"I said you all were going to die did I not? I said your son can stop the darkness, I never said he would stop your deaths. That was written in the stars."

Zon looked at the leader of Starclan begging for him to say he was wrong. Hoping that the Heavens would send a message and he would reply with: "oh I was wrong." but it never came.

The leader walked the badger back to Starclan territory. His tail limp the whole way as he thought about never seeing his mate again. As he thought about abandoning his first born, alone in a land strange to him. _Would he remember us? Will he know how much he was loved, and how much we would have sacrificed for him?_ Zon knew that he could never keep such a secret from his clan or his mate, but he knew that it would cause fear to spread.

"Good luck Zon." Midnight finally said; as they walked the whole way to Starclan territory without uttering a single word. Zon nodded his thanks and watched the black and white mammal walk away. But before he disappeared in the cave, Zon yelled:

"Wait Midnight!" The badger turned around, waiting for the question (surprised the Zon did not ask earlier.) "Who...what is the darkness?"

"Zon do you really not know? They are the cats have turned away from the code of Starclan. They are the cats that have bathed in blood and were happy only when taking a life."

"But those cats are dead!"

"Their souls live on. It has been prophesied!

 _The souls of darkness shall rise and conquer the land of light. Only the seed of the sun can bring back the light from the darkness._ "

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This story is very fun to write :D I am going back and forth from present time to past time (when the gray kit was still loved.) I have a "fun" idea with Starclan. In this story Starclan is bascilly a clan filled with Medicine cats, but trust me towards the end you will understand how they become...regular Starclan (I suppose that it the right wording O.o )**

 **MEOWKITTY1912 You are you first follower! Thank you so much :D**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
